


Totally clueless

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Scorp doesn't have a clue.





	

"Whatever, Malfoy, I may not particularly like my cousin, but there is no way I'll screw him over!"

"Rose, I don't fancy Victoire. Also, I don't like the idea of Teddy killing me."

"You are so clueless Malfoy, look over your shoulder." 

...

"What did she mean, Alby?"

"Dunno, Scor, but I've always got your back!"

"Did she say him?"

"Possibly, can't trust these Veela." 

"Rose isn't a Veela."

"Coulda fooled me!"

"Al, where are you going? I need help with thi ... You kissed me!"

"Finally!"

"Rose! ... I'm gonna kill my dad that damned cloak!" 

"Thank James, Alby. Or maybe thank me. I knew you'd never have the balls if I didn't set you up."


End file.
